Marions nous
by eric clutter
Summary: Univers alternatif. Shoichi est un riche mécanicien qui a rencontré l'amour au Red Light.


**Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano. La chanson vient de la comédie musicale Autant en emporte le vent et est chantée par Sophie Delmas (j'ai changé une des phrases de la chanson).**

**Encore un des pairings bizarres d'Aki-san... et là c'est un des pires !**

_Marions-nous_

Red Light, boîte de strip-tease de grande renommée dont certaines des personnes y travaillant étaient des hommes travestis en femme. Pas de relations sexuelles, seul le plaisir des yeux est mis à l'honneur. Les beautés présentes en ce lieu ravissaient le cœur des hommes qui passaient souvent leur temps ici pour échapper aux désagréments du mariage. D'autres se rendaient ici seulement pour passer un peu de bon temps. Sauf que là ce n'était pas une chose normale qui se déroula au Red Light ce jour-là...

« Bel, veux-tu m'épouser ?

- Ushishishishi ! Alors ça c'est une première ! »

Irie Shoichi, un habitué de la boîte s'était agenouillé aux pieds de Bel, la divine princesse du Red Light pour ni plus ni moins la demander en mariage. Elle était splendide avec son déshabillé rose avec corset et elle avait aussi un voile faisant ceinture qui traînait derrière son dos. Le rouquin tenait dans ses mains tendues vers Bel, un petit coffret contenant une très jolie bague.

Les amies de Bel : « Il est sérieux ? Il croit vraiment pouvoir séduire notre princesse aussi facilement ?

- Ushishishi ! Les filles, laissez-le s'exprimer. Il s'adresse maintenant à Irie. Qu'est-ce qui te plait tant chez moi pour me faire une telle proposition ?

- Et bien...

- Je t'écoute. »

Irie prit alors son courage à deux mains, il rangea son coffret contenant la bague dans sa poche et saisit les mains de Bel dans les siennes en le regardant avec un air sérieux.

**Shoichi :**_ Depuis le premier soir, dès l'instant où je vous ai vu._

C'est ridicule et pourtant je me suis épris d'un homme qui s'amuse à se travestir en femme.

_Je n'ai qu'une seule idée, je ne pense qu'à ça je vous veux nu._

Jour après jour, j'ai commencé à fantasmer, je m'imaginais des scènes très... chaudes avec lui.

_Mais attention je ferai de vous une feeeeeemme, honnête._

Un homme, une femme... si tu tiens à garder ce costume extravaguant, cela m'est égal. Seulement je souhaiterais que tu répondes à l'affirmative à ma demande.

**Les amies de Bel :**_ Ça veux dire quoi ?_

Les commères qui trainaient toujours avec Bel trouvaient Irie plutôt mignon mais normalement, la princesse n'est pas du genre à accepter une demande en mariage proposé par le premier type venu.

**Bel : **_Ça veux dire bête._

Un type intéressant, sans savoir pourquoi il attirait son attention. A vrai dire, il le connaissait déjà depuis longtemps, c'était un client régulier de cette boîte.

**Shoichi :**_ Avec moi vous serez heureuse et riche, je suis peut-être un chien, je vous veux dans ma niche._

Je suis un mécanicien de grande renommée à la tête d'une importante fortune. Je sais que l'argent ne fait pas tout dans un couple mais il peut jouer un rôle quand même. Je ferais ce que tu voudras si tu es avec moi tant que c'est dans le domaine du raisonnable.

_C'est vrai je triche, mais on s'en fiche._

C'est facile de penser séduire en étant fortuné mais je saurais te montrer mes bons côtés, nous aurons toute notre vie pour nous connaître.

_Marions-nous, marions nous, marions-nous, je vous supplie à genoux, marions-nous._

Épouses-moi ma « Bel » dulcinée, je t'offrirai, tout ce que tu n'as jamais pu t'acheter : un compagnon fidèle qui répondra à tout tes caprices.

**Bel :**_ Mais mon cher ami, vous ne savez pas ce que vous dîtes._

Je te teste pour voir si tu tiens tant que ça à être avec ma noble personne. Moi je te trouve craquant, comme une pizza ! Ushishishishishi !

_Me parlez ainsi, vous n'êtes quand même qu'un bandite._

Mmmmmm... je me demandais si tu oserais un jour une approche vers moi. Les regards que tu me jetais chaque fois que tu venais... j'ai fini par m'y habituer jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir m'en passer.

_Car c'est ce que vous êtes, et toute la ville le répète._

Une petit blague que je lance pour détendre l'atmosphère, ça ne fait de mal à personne.

**Les amies de Bel : **_Non vous n'aurez pas l'air bête._

Elles avaient remarqué depuis un bail que ce type lorgnait sur la princesse qui régnait sur leur boîte.

**Bel :**_ Vous voulez mon corps, mais vous parlez à une dame._

Dans cet endroit, le sexe est prohibé, il y a de la sensualité mais ce n'est que du visuel, personne n'a le droit de me « croquer. »

_Montrez moi d'abord, que vous m'aimez pour mon âme._

Le physique est important mais le cœur de la personne aussi, si on n'est pas en osmose tous les deux ou presque, l'entente future n'est pas possible.

_Faites donc des efforts, déployez tout votre charme._

Tu es loin d'être moche sauf que je pense que tu serais mieux sans tes lunettes bien qu'il me semble que tu sois myope sans elles.

_L'amour vous emporte comme une vague, mais de quelle taille sera la bague ?_

Quand ce sentiment nous submerge, certains ne savent pas comment réagir. Me concernant, je nourrissais des pensées étranges à ton sujet sans en connaître la signification exacte.

**Les amies de Bel : **_C'est vrai ça, la bague, quelle taille ?_

Elles se ruèrent autour des deux hommes en les contemplant discuter de cette demande en mariage.

**Bel :**_ Oh les filles !_

La déesse de ces lieux remua son éventail devant son visage en riant et tendit une main devant Irie et celui-ci la baisa avec courtoisie en s'agenouillant un pied au sol.

**Les amies de Bel :**_ Oui quelle taille ?_

Pas qu'elles allaient déshabiller Irie de suite pour voir de leurs propres yeux la taille de son pénis, c'était juste de la curiosité.

**Shoichi :**_ Pour vous ma chérie, je renierai ma vie d'avant._

Si tu désires que l'on parte à une destination, je l'accepterais quelle qu'elle soit. Même le bout du monde ne me fait pas peur si je m'envole là-bas avec toi.

_J'irais à l'église enfin... _

Prière du matin, du midi, du soir, rendre hommage à Dieu du magnifique cadeau qu'il m'a offert et que de toute ma vie, je saurais lui en être reconnaissant en le remerciant chaque jour. Quelle bonne blague...

**Les amies de Bel :**_ De temps en temps._

Elles avaient répondu ça au tac au tac car franchement, qui aimeraient aller à la messe tout le temps ?

**Shoichi : **_Avec vous j'apprendrai le goût du repentirrrrrrrrr. _

J'ai du « écraser » certaines personnes pour avoir autant d'argent, devrait-je regretter mes actes ? Cela me permettrait de libérer mon esprit avant de m'engager dans une possible relation durable. Euhhhhhhh...

**Les amies de Bel :**_ Ça veux dire quoi ?_

Les demoiselles ne le prirent pas au sérieux, c'était complètement absurde ce qu'il disait.

**Bel :**_ Ah ah, ça veux rien dire._

Dans ce monde, le remord est un sentiment que seul les faibles éprouvent pour les autres !

**Shoichi :**_ Avec moi vous serez heureuse et riche, je suis peut être un chien, je vous veux dans ma niche._

Je n'étais pas malheureux, je ne connaissais pas les déboires d'une relation amoureuse car je n'en ai encore jamais eu. Je suis entré dans cette boîte juste par curiosité lors d'une nuit où je ne savais pas où aller. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, je suis revenu pratiquement chaque jour au Red Light après ma première visite. J'y avais découvert une magnifique et douce princesse qui m'avait volé une partie de moi-même.

**Bel : **_C'est vrai je triche, mais il est riche._

Épouser un mec fortuné est le rêve de toute les femmes, même si dans mon cas, je suis un travesti.

**Shoichi :**_ Marions-nous, marions nous, marions-nous, je vous supplie à genoux, marions-nous._

Je serais un époux charmant. Malheureusement, j'ai des douleurs intestinales quand j'éprouve une émotion trop forte et cela peut être gênant dans certaines situations. Là je lutte de toute mes forces pour ne pas fléchir devant l'objet de tout mes désirs refoulés depuis si longtemps.

**Bel : **_Moi j'aime la musique, la poésie, la nature._

Le classique ou tout ce qui touche à l'amour, je suis un romantique dans l'âme sans pour autant être fleur bleu car il ne s'agit là que de mes goûts musicaux.

_Vous êtes alcoolique, et vivez dans la luxure ?_

Personne n'est parfait, rechercher le gentleman de ses rêves est une pure utopie. Avoir une personne plutôt convenable me suffirait et tu ferais l'affaire.

_Soyez romantique, faut-il que je vous explique ?_

Je te trouve intéressant mais je ne crois pas nourrir de sincères sentiments amoureux à ton égard. En dépit de cela, je pense que je serais prêt à accepter ta demande juste pour voir si ça vaut le coup de tenter le diable.

**Les amies de Bel :**_ Pour qu'il comprenne ça va être dur._

Elles disaient ça sauf qu'elles n'en pensaient pas à un seul mot. Un mécanicien est loin d'être bête contrairement à une grande partie des clients de cette boîte.

**Bel :**_ Vous passez vos nuits, avec des filles en jupon._

Au Red Light, il y a de tout et de rien ushishi ! A chaque visite, soit tu ne regardais que moi, où soit tu payais pour que je partage beaucoup beaucoup de temps en ta compagnie. Ça change des autre clients qui matent tous le monde !

_Qui disent toujours oui, oui mais moi je vous dit non._

De toute façon si c'est nul avec lui ou qu'il est mauvais au lit, je pourrais toujours demander le divorce. Je tirerais un avantage de cela parce qu'il devra me verser une grosse, une énorme pension alimentaire ushishishishi !

_Soyez mon ami, ne perdez pas d'illusion._

Nous nous sommes beaucoup parlés par tes nombreuses visites et je n'aurais pourtant jamais cru que tu me fasses une déclaration d'où mon étonnement quand je t'ai vu à genoux me demander ma main.

**Les amies de Bel : **_L'amour vous emporte comme une vague._

Les commères du Red Light avaient compris que leur patronne était loin d'être indifférente au rouquin même si elle n'en était pas vraiment amoureuse apparemment.

**Bel :**_ Mais de quelle taille sera la bague ?_

La princesse de la boîte joignit ses mains à celles du rouquin pour exécuter avec lui une belle valse. Ils tournèrent ensemble durant une vingtaine de secondes et à un moment, Bel laissa tomber Irie sur un canapé tout en approchant son visage du sien en passant ses mains sur son torse. Il s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres en murmurant la phrase que celui-ci attendait impatiemment :

_Mais vous gagnez, j'accepte._

Ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement sous les applaudissements de toute la salle et ils saluèrent tous le monde d'un geste de la main. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite dehors en direction d'un hôtel.

Et quelques mois plus tard, ils se marièrent, vécurent heureux et eurent plein de moment pour consommer leur mariage. Enfin, si on faisait abstraction des maux de ventre de Irie qui survenaient en pleine action, ce serait presque une idylle parfaite !

Fort heureusement, quand le rouquin s'en donne la peine, il était capable de surmonter sa douleur intestinale comme lors du jour où il avait demandé Bel en mariage. Au fur et à mesure des années, Irie parvint à vaincre totalement ses maux de ventre permettant ainsi à son couple de vivre avec épanouissement pendant toute leur existence.


End file.
